


To Me, You're Strange And You're Beautiful

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [25]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon get locked in a mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Me, You're Strange And You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt: If Brendon was locked in a mall for a whole night, he would be found in Victoria's Secret because he is “curious.”

"Dude, Ryan, all the lights just went out."

Ryan glared at the lead singer through the darkness. "Well, no shit, Sherlock."

Brendon fumbled for Ryan's hand then and dragged him out of the bathroom where, sure enough, all the lights were out in the rest of the mall, too.

"You think they locked the doors?"

Ryan facepalmed, making a smacking sound that made Brendon jump. "Shit. We'll be stuck in here all night."

Brendon suddenly beamed, and if Ryan could have seen it, he would be telling him no, but unfortunately for Ryan, he couldn't see the younger man's ear to ear grin. "Say, Ry, got a light?"

"Do I look like I have a light?"

Ignoring the snarky guitarist, Brendon fished his BiC lighter out of his skintight jeans, flicking it on to where he could finally see the unimpressed scowl on Ryan's face.

"C'mon, I have an idea," Brendon breathed excitedly, dragging Ryan down the mall corridor to a small candle shop, the grate in the doorway closed and locked.

"What, did you think they'd leave it open for you?" Ryan mocked, watching Brendon get down on the floor to examine the lock.

"Got a bobby pin?"

Ryan scoffed, the sound echoing in the empty mall. "Do I look like I have a bobby pin?" he inquired haughtily, putting his hands on his skinny little hips.

Brendon smirked. "Yes. Yes you do."

Ryan sighed, pulling a bobby pin out of his pocket and handing it to Brendon. "Fuck off," he told the smug look on Brendon's face, crossing his arms.

Brendon struggled to keep in his laughter as he held his lighter in one hand and the bobby pin in the other, jimmying the lock with the kind of concentration he normally reserved for the music. There was a small click, and Brendon pushed up on the grate, standing up as it rolled up with ease.

"Brendon, one. Ryan, zero," Brendon intoned triumphantly, stepping into the shop.

Ryan gaped at the younger man, frozen in place as Brendon grabbed a candle from a shelf, looked at it for a moment, then put it back. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Looking for a candle, what's it look like I'm doing?" Brendon grabbed another candle, one with a glass container, and smiled. "Found one."

"What are you gonna do, just fucking steal a candle? Who the fuck are you and what did you do with my Brendon?"

Brendon made a hurt sounding noise, gazing at Ryan in disbelief. "Me, steal? No way." He set the candle down on the checkout counter and pulled out his wallet, fishing out a twenty. "This is only fifteen, but I think they deserve a tip."

Ryan rolled his eyes as Brendon laid the twenty on the counter and took the candle, lighting it as he came out of the shop. It was suddenly a lot brighter and Brendon put his lighter back in his pocket.

"I thought you quit smoking, anyway," Ryan commented as Brendon closed the grate and locked it again.

"I did," Brendon replied, holding the candle and bobby pin in one hand and taking Ryan's hand with the other. "Lighters are just handy."

The guitarist hummed in consent, allowing Brendon to drag him off to the other end of the mall.

"You know, if you can pick locks so well, maybe we should be figuring out how to get out of here," Ryan muttered, always the logical one, as Brendon stopped in front of Victoria's Secret.

"I just wanna do one thing before we go," Brendon answered, getting down on his hands and knees to pick the lock.

"You want to break into Victoria's Secret?" Ryan asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "Really, Bden?"

"I'm curious."

Ryan laughed a little hysterically. "'Curious,' he says," he mumbled to himself as Brendon picked up the grate and walked in. "Curious about what? You know what, don't answer that."

Brendon chuckled to himself, quickly picking a few things off the racks and darting into the dressing room, Ryan tailing him by a few feet. The singer locked Ryan out and the guitarist just slumped against the opposite wall in the dark.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove, Urie," Ryan called, trying to nonchalantly examine his nails before realizing it was too dark without Brendon's candle.

There was a soft click as Brendon unlocked the door, but he didn't open it. "Come look," was all he said.

Cautiously pushing open the door, Ryan was pretty sure he stopped breathing at what he saw. It wasn't everyday he got to see Brendon in a pair of lacy black panties and a bra, his hard cock straining against the silk. Actually, Ryan was pretty sure he had never seen Brendon like that.

"What do you think?" the younger man asked breathlessly, feeling a little self conscious but really enjoying the look Ryan was giving him.

Ryan stepped into the small room with Brendon, unable to keep his eyes off of him. "I'm thinking I want to fuck you," he breathed, backing the singer into the corner. "Right here, right now."

Brendon bit his lip and grinned mischievously.  



End file.
